


Тфара

by Vargnatt



Series: Rilauven [1]
Category: Forgotten Realms
Genre: Gen, Vignette
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 14:57:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1095355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vargnatt/pseuds/Vargnatt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Дореволюционный Риловэн, моя дэспанская ОС, кьярансалитизм и вскрытия</p>
    </blockquote>





	Тфара

**Author's Note:**

> Дореволюционный Риловэн, моя дэспанская ОС, кьярансалитизм и вскрытия

Маленький рабочий кабинет освещён плохо, а воздух в нём тяжелый и густой, пропитанный запахами благовоний, гнили и пыли. Толстые тома на полках угрожающе напирают на склянки с заспиртованными органами и черепа, пустые глазницы которых с почти ощутимой укоризной оглядывают комнату.

Со стороны входа раздается тихий хлопок, и волшебные огни на стенах начинают мерцать чуть ярче, освещая большой стол посреди помещения и тело на нём: дроу, мужчина, средних роста и телосложения, возрастом от ста двадцати до ста пятидесяти лет. Длинные серебристые волосы спутались и слиплись от крови, горло перерезано – грубо, края раны неровные, будто это было сделано не в одно движение.

От входа отделяется невысокая тень и медленно, с тихим шелестом, приближается к столу. Худые руки в чёрных кожаных перчатках аккуратно разрезают на трупе сначала жилет, потом рубашку, обнажая грудь с парой тонких старых шрамов. Длинные пальцы проходятся по рёбрам, обнаруживая переломы слева, с восьмого по двенадцатое, после чего перемещаются на плоский живот с видимым прессом, от чего фигура, склонившаяся над телом, издает звук похожий то ли на смешок, то ли на одобрительное хмыканье.

Руки возвращаются к верхней части тела: пальцы правой по первую фалангу погружаются в рану на горле, ощупывая неровные, рваные края, пока левая бережно разбирает склеившиеся у лица волосы. Нос у мертвеца сломан, под ним запеклась тонкая струйка крови, но черты лица правильные, точёные. Тень наклоняется ещё ниже, роняя на тело зеленоватую прядь волос, и приподнимает ему веки тонкими пальцами, чтоб рассмотреть глаза – пурпурные, светлые, почти розовые. 

Она, устало вздохнув, возвращается к середине стола и выдвигает из-под него металлический таз. Кривой нож с чавкающим звуком входит в грудную клетку, выводя Y-образный разрез. Разведя кожу с помощью более широкого ножа, тень вытаскивает обломки рёбер, порезавшие желудок и кишечник, и сбрасывает их вниз. За кусочками раздробленных костей следуют сами сломанные рёбра и повреждённые органы, источающие неприятный запах. Закончив, она зашивает грудину, возвращается к перерезанному горлу и недовольно фыркает, пытаясь свести края раны и сшить их. Когда это всё же удаётся, она ласково проводит рукой по длинной шее, наклонилась и тихим, шелестящим женским голосом выдыхает в висок трупу:

– Сейчас.

С пальцев её срываются красные нити, обвивающиеся вокруг рук и ног мертвеца, вплетающиеся в волосы, проникающие в глаза, ноздри, уши и рот. Тело на столе мелко подрагивает, как в беспокойном сне, подёргивается, пока алое свечение заклинания не уходит, не впитывается в него.

– Тише, не пытайся говорить, – отвечает на сдавленный хрип некромантка, поглаживая по волосам своё пробуждающееся создание.

Она отворачивается от стола и, в свете магических огней, приобретает вид невысокой худой дроу, зеленоватые волосы и лицо которой слегка перепачканы в крови. Женщина шумно выдыхает и открывает глаза – узкие, ещё более зелёные, чем волосы. Она упирается взглядом в стену – чуть ниже волшебного светильника быстро перебирает восемью тонкими ножками небольшой паучок. Дроу криво усмехается и раздавливает членистоногое узкой ладонью.


End file.
